Una Oportunidad es Todo lo que Deseo
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke sale de viaje y tiene que separarce de Hinata por ese tiempo, en eso a ambos le suceden algunas cosas que causan que ellos tengan problemas. ¿Que sucedera? Sasu-Hina.
1. El Regreso

El Regreso

Este fic, es el primero que escribí, ya notaran que es súper diferente a los otros que he escrito. Por favor léanlo y no me maten por la forma de ser del fi, era el primero y no sabia mucho sobre escribir historias.

Disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para darle vida a mis fic. Con excepción de Onikari, la cual es un personaje que yo me invente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc, Toc- tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escucha decir desde adentro de la habitación.

Se abre la puerta y entra por ella un joven de cabellera rubia.

-Hola Naruto.- dijo la joven del pelo azulado.

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó el rubio.

-De lo más bien.-respondió ella.

-Y por cierto ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó ella un poco pensativa.

-Hum, hoy es 21 de abril.- le contesto el.

Cuando ella lo escucho se levanta rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia un calendario que estaba al lado de su ventana y lo miro.

-¡Hoy es Naruto, es hoy!- exclamo muy feliz la chica.

-¿Qué es hoy? Hinata.- preguntó Naruto sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Cómo? Naruto no te recuerdas.- dijo ella.

-De que me tendría que recordar.- decía Naruto que aun no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Naruto hoy regresa Sasuke de su entrenamiento.- le dijo la joven del pelo azulado bien contenta.

-Es cierto Hinata, como se me pudo haber olvidado.- dijo Naruto igual de feliz que ella.

-Bueno Naruto creo que es mejor que te vallas por que tengo que salir.- le dijo Hinata a su amigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Naruto.

-Por qué voy a salir, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.- le respondió Hinata un poco molesta.

-Está bien me voy pero no te enojes conmigo por favor.- le dijo Naruto un poco triste.

-Claro que no me enojo tontito- le dijo Hinata dándole un abrazo.

Se despidieron y cada cual se fue por su lado.

-Mi amor que linda es Konohoa.- dice una joven muy linda.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no me trajiste antes?- preguntó ella.

-Onikari, tu sabes por que no traje antes.- le contesta Sasuke un poco serio.

-¿Y cuando conoceré a tu gran amigo Naruto?- pregunta Onikari (una joven de cabellera rubia no muy larga. Sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda. Viste una minifalda azul oscuro, camisa estrable color blanca y unas zapatillas de color negro.)

-Muy pronto- dijo Sasuke

Naruto anda muy distraído pero de pronto separa en seco cuando ve a alguien muy familiar. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡¿SASUKE ERES TU?!- le gritaba Naruto.

Sasuke se voltea y ve a Naruto. El se acerca rápidamente a Sasuke y ambos se abrazan.

-Que gusto me da verte Sasuke.- dijo muy feliz Naruto.

-Igualmente.- le responde Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke y ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Naruto sorprendido de que en esa chica pudiera haber tanta belleza.

-Pues…- dice Sasuke pero antes de que terminara ella lo interrumpe y se presenta ella misma.

-Yo soy Onikari la prometida de Sasuke.- dijo ella

-Y tú ¿Quién eres?- pregunta ella.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- grito Naruto.

-Sasuke explícame por que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.- dijo Naruto muy alterado.

Sasuke lo tomo por el brazo, alejándose un poco de Onikari para que ella no pudiera escucharlos.

-Ya suéltame y explícame que esta pasando.- le dice Naruto muy enojado con su amigo.

-Creo que no hay mucho que explicar Naruto, me voy a casar eso es todo.- le explico muy tranquilo Sasuke.

-Sasuke tú no te puedes casar.- le dijo Naruto muy alterado.

-Claro que me puedo casar, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo y tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.- le dijo Sasuke cada vez más molesto con Naruto.

-¿Pero y Hinata?- le preguntó Naruto.

-Ja, Hinata.- dice Sasuke en tono de burla.

-No creo que ella se acuerde de mí, es mas debe de estar felizmente casada con su adorado Gaara.- terminó de decir Sasuke de forma sarcástica.

-Eso no es cierto.- la defendió Naruto.

-Ella no esta casada, y Gaara no tiene nada que ver con ella.-De verdad yo creía que la conocías mas pero creo que me equivoque.- le dijo Naruto.

-Sabes Naruto no te creo nada.- le dijo Sasuke.

-¿No entiendo por que la defiendes tanto?- dijo Sasuke.

-Por que es la verdad.- le respondió Naruto.

De pronto la novia de Sasuke de acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-

-Todavía no Onikari, y retírate un poco por que tu sabes que no me gusta que escuchen mis conversaciones y además lo que estamos hablando es algo que no te incumbe.- le dijo Sasuke de mala manera.

-Espero que termines pronto por que me muero del hambre.- le dijo ella de igual manera.

-Entonces si te retiras terminare rápido pero si no lo haces me tardare mas y no me va a importar si tienes hambre, sueño así que tu decides.- le dijo Sasuke pero esta vez casi gritando.

-Ok como quieras, pero cuidado con tu tono de voz.- le contesto Onikari la cual se alejo un poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oh! no lo puedo creer es Sasuke.- exclamo Shimari al ver a Sasuke hablando con Naruto.

Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

-SASUKE, NARUTO.- les grito Hinata.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verla.

-Hola otra vez Hinata.- saludó Naruto.

Antes de Sasuke pudiera decir algo Hinata lo estaba abrazando.

-Te extrañe mucho.- le dijo ella al oído.

-¿Qué significa esto Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó a gritos Onikari llamando la atención de Hinata que ni siquiera la había notado.

-Oh, ella es solo una amiga, creo.- contesto Sasuke quitándose a Hinata de encima rápidamente.

A Hinata le sorprendió lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Y ella Sasuke ¿Quién es?- preguntó esta vez Hinata.

-Ven un momento.- le dijo Sasuke a Hinata tomándola por el brazo bruscamente y la llevo hasta un lugar donde no pudieran escucharlos.

Onikari se quería ir tras ellos pero Naruto la detuvo.

-Niñita gritona y entrometida ellos necesitan hablar y tú no lo vas a impedir.- le dijo Naruto con firmeza.

-Está bien pero suéltame.- le contesto ella de mala manera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata yo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hasta aquí, esta fue mi primera historia que yo escribí, por eso notaran que casi no tiene narración. Originalmente la protagonista no era Hinata, pero decidí cambiarla, espero que les guste y subiré el siguiente cap. lo más rápido que sea posible. Ya que tendré que hacerle muchos arreglos, pero no muchos por que la historia me gusta tal y como esta.

Dejen sus Reviews para saber que piensan de la historia.


	2. Mala Noticia

Gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro que les haya gustado aquí les dejo el 2 cap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mala Noticia

Hinata yo…-intento decir Sasuke.

-Sasuke no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, me alegro mucho de que ya regresaste a Konohoa.- comenzó a decir Hinata.

-Necesito que me aclares algo. – la interrumpió Sasuke bruscamente.

-Haber que quieres que te aclare.- le dijo ella con resignación.

-¿Por qué?, eso es todo lo que quiero que me aclares.- le dice Sasuke tratando de controlarse.

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres que te aclare.- le dice Hinata confundida.

-¡Oh! ahora no te acuerdas- dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke?- le pregunta Hinata sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

-Haber acuérdate de lo que me escribiste en tu carta.- le dice Sasuke.

-Como no te quieres acodar yo te refrescare la memoria.- le dijo Sasuke.

-Sabes nunca pensé que me traicionarías de esa manera.- le decía Sasuke.

-Mi carta, pero no entiendo.- le dice Hinata.

-Vasta Hinata no seas tan sínica.- le dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me insultas yo no te he hecho nada?-le pregunta casi llorando Hinata.

-Las personas como tú se merecen eso y mucho más.- dijo Sasuke.

-Y nada más para que te enteres me voy a casar con esa hermosa joven que vez ahí.- le dijo Sasuke señalando hacia donde se encontraba Onikari.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

-Lo que escuchaste.- le respondió él.

-No, Sasuke tiene que haber un error tu no te puedes casar con esa… (N/A: No puedo escribir lo que Hinata quiso decir pero se lo dejo a su imaginación.)- le grito Hinata entre lagrimas.

-Si tú lo hiciste ¿Por qué me reclamas?- le pregunta Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-Que estupidez estás diciendo yo no me he casado.- le contesta Hinata.

-Pero hoy me he dado cuenta que tú y todo ese amor que me juraste es una basura.- le grito Hinata.

-Hinata…

-No Sasuke, ahora me toca hablar a mí.- lo interrumpió ella.

-Me doy cuenta de que todos son iguales.-Te marchas casi 6 meses, encuentras a otra que te complazca y después regresas inventando cualquier cosa para librarte de mí.-Sabes si ya no sentías nada por mí solo me lo decías y listo, pero no era necesario que me insultaras por que no me lo merezco.-termino de decirle Hinata.

-¿Puedo hablar?- preguntó Sasuke que quería defenderse.

-Sabes Sasuke eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Te odio, maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha.- le grito Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. Y se va corriendo.

Naruto se acerca rápidamente a donde se encuentra Sasuke y segundos antes Hinata.

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- le reclamo Naruto.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Espero que este feliz con lo que hallas hecho.- le dijo Naruto y se fue tras Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya, hasta aquí no mas, gracias por leerlo y por sus Reviews, espero que les haya gustado este cap. muy pronto el 3.


	3. Corazones Rotos

Quiero agradecer por sus Reviews, se que el cap. anterior fue un poco corto pero este ya es un poco mas largo, espero que les guste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corazones Rotos

Hinata corrió y corrió para tratar de sacar de su mente las palabras de Sasuke donde le daba la más grande desilusión de su vida. Ya después de tanto correr se detiene a la mitad del bosque, donde se deja caer al suelo a llorar.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto?-gritaba Hinata a viva voz con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? Si yo lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba por todos lados Naruto a ver si encontraba a su amiga. Pero sin ningún resultado.

En eso pasa Tenten cerca de Naruto y le pregunta:

-¿Qué haces Naruto?

-Busco a Hinata.- le responde él.

-¿La has visto?-le pregunta.

-No.-le contesta Tenten.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Tenten con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues le ha pasado de todo, pero para resumir Sasuke le dijo que se va a casar con otra.-le dijo Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dice Tenten sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer, Hinata tiene que estar muy mal.-dice Tenten.

-Que tal si me ayudas a buscarla.-le propone Naruto.

-Claro que si vamos.-dijo ella.

Entonces Naruto y Tenten se fueron a buscar juntos a Hinata.

En casa de Sasuke:

-Osito ya esta la cena.- le dice Onikari a Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado frente al televisor.

-¿Y eso que?-le pregunta Sasuke.

- Pues Osito, que quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo.-le contesta Onikari.

-No me digas Osito.-le dijo Sasuke de muy mala manera.

-No entiendo por que no te gusta.-le dijo ella que se acercaba hacia donde el estaba.

-No teme acerques.-le dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá en donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le pregunta Onikari, que quería saber por que tanto rechazo de parte de su novio.

-No me pasa nada.-le grito Sasuke.

-A mi no me gritas Sasuke Uchiha.-le grito Onikari.

-Pues entonces ni me preguntes, ni me hables.- siguió gritándole Sasuke.

-¿Es por ella, verdad?-le pregunta Onikari en tono mas moderado.

-Es por esa chica, que tú estas de tan pésimo humor.- quiso saber Onikari.

-Que tú crees que yo no me di de cuenta que entre tú y ella pasaba algo extraño.-le dice Onikari.

-Pues si.-le grito Sasuke.

-¿Quién es ella, Sasuke?-le preguntó Onikari, que sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Es algo que a ti no te interesa.- le contesto Sasuke tratando de moderar su tono de voz.

-Eso Osito, me interesa demasiado.-le dijo Onikari sarcásticamente a Sasuke.

Al oír esa palabra (Osito) Sasuke le hecho una mirada asesina a Onikari.

-No te pienso decir nada por que simplemente no te importa.-le grito de nuevo Sasuke.

-Y sabes tengo mucho sueño, me voy a la cama.- le dice Sasuke y se va hacia su habitación sin despedirse de Onikari.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, vuelve, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca.-le grito Onikari en vano, por que Sasuke ya había subido las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

-No puedo creerlo, pero esto no se va a quedar de esta manera- dijo Onikari muy enojada para si.

Onikari decide salir a dar una vuelta para distraerse de todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Ya había caminado bastante y decide sentarse en un banco que ve no muy lejos de ella. El único inconveniente es que en el banco ya se encontraba un joven. Pero aun así Onikari decide ir a sentarse.

-¿No te molesta que me siente?-preguntó Onikari al joven que ya estaba ahí.

-No hay problema.-le respondió el joven.

Onikari se sentó al lado del joven, y se percata de que él estaba leyendo el último libreo de Harry Potter y decide preguntarle:

-¿Ya lo terminaste de leer?

-Todavía no, por que hoy precisamente lo acabo de comprar.-le responde el joven.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta Onikari.

-Me llamo Sai.-le contesto él.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunta Sai.

-Yo me llamo Onikari.-le respondió ella.

Sai se queda mirando a Onikari durante un tiempo.

-¿Eres nueva en Konohoa?-le preguntó Sai.

-Si.-le dice ella.

-Me lo imaginaba.-le dijo Sai.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Onikari un poco curiosa.

-Simplemente por que en Konohoa no hay una joven tan bella como tú.

Onikari se sonroja por las palabras de Sai, y a la misma vez se entristece por que a la persona que ella ama nunca la había trata do de esa manera.

-Oh, gracias eres muy lindo.-dijo Onikari.

-¿Y tú tienes novio?- le pregunta Sai.

-Yo… bueno… pues si tengo novio.-le contesta Onikari, a la cual le costo bastante contestar.

-Ah-dijo Sai.

De momento Sai cierra su libro y le dice:

-Que pases buenas noches- y después se va.

-Oye vuelve-le grita Onikari.

-No puedo creerlo, que les pasa a los hombre de esta aldea- se dice Onikari.

Y decide volver para la casa de Sasuke.

-¡Hinata!- exclama muy contento Naruto al ver que su amiga regresaba con bien.

-Hola- intento decir ella pero ya Naruto se había abalanzado sobre ella abrazándola muy fuerte.

Tenten fue hacia ella muy contenta e intento darle un abrazo pero Naruto no la quería soltar.

-Ya basta Naruto.-le dijo con un poco de agresividad Hinata.

-Lo siento Hinata es que estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Creo que si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos resfriar.-le dijo Tenten a ambos.

-Tienes razón mejor entremos.- dijo Shimari.

-Si, por que me muero del hambre.-dijo Naruto.

-Ja, Ja, Ja- rieron las chicas.

Los 3 amigos entraron a la casa.

-Hi-na-ta, y a don-de- fuis-tes?-le preguntó Naruto con la boca llena de comida.

-No hables con la boca llena.-le regaño Tenten.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo Naruto.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.-le respondió Hinata sin ánimos para hablar con sus amigos.

-Si me disculpan me voy a dormir.-les dijo Hinata, quien se retiro a su habitación.

-Tú y tus comentarios.-le reclamo Tenten.

-¿Por qué siempre me regañas?-le pregunta muy molesto Naruto.

-¿Por qué será que siempre metes las patas?-le responde de igual manera Tenten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Naruto se levanta muy temprano por que tenía hambre y decidió ir a prepararse algo de desayunar. Encontró un par de huevos y decidió freírlos.

-Hum, que bien me quedaron para ser mi primera vez cocinando.- se decía a si mismo cuando termino de comérselos.

-De verdad no puedo creer lo que paso ayer entre Sasuke y Hinata.- decía Naruto.-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, yo voy a investigar que es lo que de verdad esta pasando.

Se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a casa de Sasuke.

En casa de Uchiha:

-Din-Dun.-suena una y otra vez el timbre.

De pronto se abre la puerta y por ella aparece la figura de una joven de ojos verdes.

-Hola.-dice ella.

-Hola.- le responde Naruto.

-¿Se encuentra Sasuke?-le pregunta rápidamente Naruto.

-¿Quién toco?- pregunta una voz masculina desde adentro de la casa.

-Eh, Sasuke soy yo, Naruto.-grita desde afuera.

De momento aparece Sasuke.

-Hola, Naruto ¿Pero que haces aquí?- le dice sorprendido Sasuke.

-Vengo para hablar contigo.-le dice él.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunta.

-Claro, pasa.-le contesta rápidamente Sasuke.

-Sigue Naruto ahora te alcanzo.-le dijo Sasuke.

-Y tú sabiendo que es mi amigo no lo invitas a pasar.-le reclama Sasuke a Onikari.

-A mi no me digas nada, ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba.-trato de defenderse Onikari.

Sasuke se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Ahora si ya podemos hablar, Naruto.-le dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Pues eso ceo.-dijo Naruto mirando a Onikari, la cual también había tomado asiento.

-Onikari, yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías oír mis conversaciones. Así que te puedes ir a cualquier sitio fuera de esta casa.-le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?- le dijo a gritos Onikari, que no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Lo que escuchaste, hasta que no termine de hablar con Naruto, no te quiero en esta casa.-le explico Sasuke controlándose para no gritarle a Onikari.

-Sasuke esto es lo más humillante que me has hecho.-Por que yo te he aguantado tu indiferencia, tus desprecios, tus reproches, pero no se si puedo aguantártelo más.-le dijo Onikari llena de rabia.

-Pues si quieres te puedes ir por donde mismo viniste.-le dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

Onikari y Sasuke discutieron por un largo rato. Olvidándose que Naruto estaba presente. Después de un tiempo Naruto decide hacerse notar.

-YA BASTA.-grito Naruto.

-Oh, Naruto sigues aquí.-dijo Sasuke recordándose que un rato atrás estaba hablando con su amigo.

-Sabes Sasuke me voy y no regresare hasta la tarde y espero que para entonces hayas recapacitado.-le dijo Onikari de muy mala manera.

Salió y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

-Que bien lárgate.-le grito Sasuke.

-Sasuke explícame ¿Por qué te casas si se nota que no se soportan el uno al otro?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Naruto es muy difícil de comprender.-le respondió Sasuke.

-Adelante, intentare comprender lo incomprensible.-le dijo Naruto.

-Bueno todo comenzó…

Esto es todo en este cap. En el próximo cap. Sabrán lo que realmente une a esta pareja dispareja, entre otras cosas. Espero sus comentarios. Ha algo que se me olvidaba y como no tenia mucho tiempo no puede escribir, Hinata, Naruto y Tenten viven juntos, por si las dudas.


	4. El Recuerdo:La Partida y La Promesa

El Recuerdo: La Partida y La Promesa

Gracias por sus Reviews y aquí tienen el siguiente cap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno todo comenzó un día de entrenamiento normal para mí, pero de repente muchos ninjas comienzan a atacarme. Me defendí lo mejor que pude pero ellos me doblegaron en fuerza y en cantidad. Ellos me dejaron muy mal herido, pero por suerte para mí, fui ayudado por Kajimaru (padre de Onikari), el cual me llevo con él. Realmente no me acuerdo de mucho de lo que paso. Según Kajimaru pase muchos días inconscientes. Me fui recuperando poco a poco, decidí seguir mi entrenamiento con él. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Onikari, ella desde el principio como que se intereso en mí, pero yo solo la veía como una amiga. Por que a la que yo en realidad amo es Hinata. Un día hable con Kajimaru sobre cuanto yo extrañaba a Hinata, yo le pregunte que si el podría hacerle llegar a Hinata una carta que yo le había escrito. El me dijo que mandaría a alguien de su confianza para hacerle llegar la carta. Un par de días después Kajimaru se pone muy enfermo. El doctor que lo reviso nos dijo a Onikari y a mi que era inevitable que el muriera. Un día Onikari me comunica que su padre quiere hablar un momento conmigo. El me dice que me ha tomado mucho cariño y que el necesita pedirme un favor muy especial que no se lo puede pedir a ninguna otra persona. El favor que el me pide es que cuando el muriera yo me hiciera cargo de su hija (Onikari). Yo rápidamente le dije que con mucho gusto, por que esa era la única manera posible de recompensar un poco todo lo que el había hecho por mí. Una semana después llego una carta de Hinata que decía que ya se había casado con Gaara y que eran muy felices juntos. Yo me sentí muy decepcionado de ella, por que nunca pensé que fuera capaz de olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos ella y yo. Dado a esa noticia es cuando decidí tomar la decisión de casarme con Onikari para poder olvidar a Hinata. Cuando se lo propuse a Onikari se puso bien feliz por la noticia, por que nunca pensó que yo le propusiera algo así. Kajimaru al enterarse se sintió mas tranquilo y antes de morir me hizo prometer que haría muy feliz a su hija.-culmino Sasuke.

-Sasuke no puedo creer todo lo que te paso.- le dijo Naruto.

-Pero sabes, al darme cuenta del error que cometí y de que todo es una mentira me arrepiento de la mala decisión que tome.- se lamenta Sasuke.

-De verdad quisiera saber que fue lo que paso, por que todo esta muy extraño.- dijo pensativo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, eso ya no importa, lo que importante es que tu y Hinata aclaren todo lo que paso.-dijo Naruto.

-Pero el problema es que ella no me quiere ver.-dijo Sasuke.

-Eso no es problema, yo me voy a encargar de que ustedes dos tengan una cita esta noche.-le dice Naruto.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunta sorprendido Sasuke.

-Claro.- le contesto Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Levántate Hinata que ya es muy tarde.-le gritaba Tenten a Hinata desde afuera de su habitación.

Se abre la puerta.

-Ya deja de gritar.-le dijo Hinata a su amiga muy enojada.

-Bueno ya que te levantaste y es hora del almuerzo ¿Qué tal si almorzamos y luego vamos a dar una vuelta?-le dijo Tenten a Hinata muy animada.

-Ya que remedio tiene si parecías una loca desquiciada gritando.-le dice Hinata.

-Y Naruto ¿Dónde esta?-le preguntó Hinata a Tenten ya sentada a la mesa.

-Creo que salió.-le respondió distraída Tenten que buscaba algo para comer pero sin resultado.

-Hinata, creo que vamos a tener que ir al mercado para comprar más comida por que ya no tenemos nada.-le dijo Tenten.

-¡NARUTO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Hinata.

-Pero no te preocupes vamos al mercado y así aprovechamos para almorzar.-le dice Tenten para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Ok.-le dijo Hinata.

Las dos amigas salieron para el mercado, de momento Hinata se detiene frete a una fuente.

Flash Back

-Sasuke, Sasuke espera un momento.-le gritaba Hinata a Sasuke el cual se detiene.

-Hinata¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Sasuke muy sorprendido.

-Necesitaba despedirme Sasuke, por que no se si podre aguantar 6 meses sin poder verte.-le explico Hinata.

-Hinata, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas.-le dijo Sasuke muy serio.

-No me importa.-le dijo Hinata.

Entonces Hinata se acerca a Sasuke y lo abraza muy fuerte.

-Te voy a extrañar.-le dijo Sasuke a Hinata, pero esta vez su voz dulce y tierna.

Sasuke le agarra la mano derecha a Hinata y se la pone en el corazón.

-Hinata, yo te prometo (mira hacia ambos lados y ve una fuente que en el centro hay una figura con forma de corazón.) delante de esta fuente que volveré por ti y que tú eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, y que pase lo que pase nadie nos separara.-termino de decir Sasuke.

-¿Me lo prometes?-le pregunta Hinata que comienza a llorar.

-Te lo prometo.-le dijo Sasuke, quien a su vez le secaba las lágrimas a Hinata.

-Te amo Sasuke.-le dice ella.

-Yo también te amo.-le dice el.

Sasuke y Hinata se besan.

Fin del Flash Back

Tenten se percata de que su amiga se detuvo y va hacia ella.

-Hinata¿Estas bien?-le pregunta Tenten.

Hinata no le respondió.

-Oye Hinata¿Me escuchas?-le grito Tenten.

Hinata reacciono de inmediato.

¿Qué pasa, que pasa?-preguntaba Hinata un poco desorientada.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le dice Tenten.

-Discúlpame Tenten, es que la fuente.-le dice ella.

-Ven Hinata, que tal si nos sentamos en este banquito para que te calmes y me expliques que es lo que te pasa.-le dijo Tenten.

-Ok vamos.- acepta ella.

-Ahora si cuéntame.-le dice Tenten.

-Tenten¿Tú vez esa fuente?-le pregunta Hinata.

-Si.-afirma ella.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver contigo?-le pregunta Tenten confundida.

-Tiene que ver todo, por que en esa fuente Sasuke me dijo que me amaba y me prometió que nada nos iba a separar.-le explico Hinata.

-Haber Hinata ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese estúpido de una vez y por todas?-le pregunta Tenten.

-Tenten creo que mejor nos vamos, ya no estamos tan lejos del mercado.-le pidió Hinata a su amiga evadiendo su pregunta.

-Buena idea, mejor vámonos.-dijo Tenten.

Entonces las dos amigas se levantaron y siguieron hacia el mercado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap. para saber cual es la idea de Naruto, que ha pasado con Onikari (créanme no la he olvidado) y por supuesto que pasara con Tenten y Shimari en el mercado. El cual se llamara La Cita.

Y a lo que esperan, mejor dejen sus Reviews para que vean que la espera se le hace mas corta.


	5. La Cita

La Cita

-Naruto ¿Qué tienes pensado?-le pregunta Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero hay un problema.-le responde Naruto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunta Sasuke.

-El problema es que tengo tanta y tanta hambre que no me puede concentrar en mi idea.-le contesta Naruto tocándose su estomago.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse.

-Que tal si me invitas a comer algo y entonces te cuento lo que se me ocurrió.-le propuso Naruto.

-Ok.-dijo Sasuke tratando de no reírse más.

Sasuke y Naruto se van para la cocina.

5 minutos después:

-¡Que rico estuvo para ser solo un emparedado!-exclamo Naruto muy contento.

-Uno y medio, por que te comiste la mitad del mío.-le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Ya no importa, lo que te debería importar es tu cita.-dijo Naruto.

-Dime que es lo que tienes en mente.-le dijo Sasuke con muy poca paciencia.

-Para la idea que tengo necesito a Tenten- empezó a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-A Tenten ¿Cómo para que?-preguntó él.

-Todo déjalo en mis manos.-le contesto Naruto muy entusiasmado.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que tú estés a cargo.- se dijo Sasuke sin que Naruto lo escuchara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salió de casa de Sasuke, Onikari sigue con el mismo enojo. Andaba sin rumbo ya que no conoce la aldea. De pronto tropieza con un joven no tan desconocido para ella.

-Discúlpame, estaba un poco distraída.-le dice Onikari.

-No importa.-le dijo el joven.

Onikari mira bien al joven y le pregunta:

-¿Tú eres el joven de la otra noche, verdad?-

-Si.-le contesta él.

-¿Cómo era tu nombre?-le pregunta ella.

-Sai.-le dice él.

-Creo que no están difícil.-le dijo él.

-Claro.-dijo Onikari.

-Si mas recuerdo el tuyo es Onikari.-le dijo Sai.

-Creo que tienes buena memoria, y por cierto sabes ¿Dónde hay algún lugar para comer algo?-le dice Onikari.

-Claro, te voy a llevar al mejor, no esta muy lejos de aquí.-le dijo Sai.

Sai y Onikari se fueron hacia el restaurante y precisamente era donde se encontraban Tenten y Shimari en estos momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sabes creo que mejor ya debemos irnos Tenten.-dijo Hinata.

-¿Por qué? Me aburro mucho todo el día en la casa.-le dijo Tenten.

-Por que me siento fatal y solo quiero estar en mi casa y no salir jamás.-le contesto Hinata.

-Ok, ya que remedio.-le dijo Tenten un poco ruda.

Cuando iban saliendo del restaurante Hinata se detiene cuando ve a Onikari con Sai entrando juntos al restaurante. Tenten también se detiene sin saber lo que le pasa a Hinata y le pregunta:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Después te explico, mejor vámonos.-le responde Hinata.

Por suerte pudieron salir sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que los habían visto juntos.

-¡Que hermoso restaurante!-exclamo muy feliz Onikari.

-Te dije que era el mejor de Konohoa.-le dijo Sai sonriendo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mejor mesa del restaurante.

-¿Ya quieres ordenar?-le pregunta Sai.

-Si, esta bien.-le dijo Onikari.

-Mesero.-dice Sai.

-¿Si, joven?-le pregunta el mesero.

-La señorita y yo deseamos ordenar.-le responde Sai.

-¿Qué desea ordenar la señorita?-pregunta el mesero.

-Yo quiero una ensalada de Mariscos.-dice Onikari.

-¿Y el joven que desea?-pregunta el mesero.

-Yo quiero un plato de Ramen.-dijo Sai.

-En un momento les traeré su orden, que la pasen muy bien.-se despidió el mesero.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le preguntó Sai.

-Creo que si.-le responde Onikari.

-Si tu tienes novio ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo estas sola?-le preguntó Sai con mucha curiosidad.

Onikari tardo un poco en contestarle a Sai, cuando ya estaba lista ella comienza a llorar.

-Lo que pasa es que estamos un poco distanciados.-le contesta Onikari entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Por favor no llores, si ese idiota te trata mal no merece tus lágrimas.-le dijo Sai tratando de consolarla.

-Yo lo quiero mucho pero el solo me desprecia.- seguía diciendo Onikari.

-De verdad que un hombre como ese no te merece.-le dijo Sai.

-Sabes, si lloras no vas a poder lucir esos ojos verdes tan bellos que tienes.-le dijo Sai quien saco un pañuelo y les seco las lágrimas a Onikari.

-Gracias, tu siempre eres bien lindo conmigo.-le agradeció Onikari.

-No hay de que, con mujeres como tu es muy difícil reservarse lo que piensas.-contesto feliz Sai.

Sai y Onikari se estuvieron mirando el uno al otro por un tiempo.

P.O.V (Sai)

-Que ojos tan bellos tiene, no vale la pena que llore así por alguien que no la quiere.- ¿En que estará pensando en estos momentos? Un ser tan bello como ella solo merece lo mejor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.O.V. (Onikari)

-¡Que hermosa mirada tiene, es tierna como la que nunca Sasuke me ha dado.-Es alguien muy especial y además me siento muy bien con el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai le toma la mano a Onikari para dar el primer paso, Onikari se sonrojo un poco pero no lo rechazo. De pronto el se acerca a ella, ella a el y cuando ya se encontraban nariz con nariz…

-Permiso Srta. aquí esta su ensalada de Mariscos y el plato de Ramen que ordeno el joven.- interrumpió el mesero.

Le coloco a cada uno sus respectivos platos.

-Que tengan buen provecho.-le dice el mesero y se retira.

Rápidamente Onikari retira su mano de la de Sai.

-Discúlpame, no se lo que me paso.-dijo Onikari.

-No importa, aunque si me hubiera gustado mucho besarte.-le dijo Sai un poco decepcionado.

-Creo que mejor así, que tal si mejor comemos.-le dice ella.

-Ok.-acepta Sai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Sasuke:

-Es como la llamada #1,150 que hago a esa casa y nadie contesta el teléfono.-grita Naruto muy desesperado.

-Ya Naruto no seas tan exagerado solo has marcado 10 veces.-le dijo Sasuke enojado con la desesperación de Naruto.

-Les voy a marcar otra vez a ver si contestan ese maldito teléfono.-dijo Naruto ignorando por completo a Sasuke.

Naruto marco de nuevo a la casa de Shimari y esta vez tuvo mejor suerte por que esta vez alguien contesto.

-Hola.-contesta una joven.

-Tenten por fin contestaron el maldito teléfono.-grito Naruto.

-En primera no me grites y en segunda Hinata y yo acabamos de llegar.-le respondió Tenten muy enojada.

-Si, si tus regaños no me importan en estos momentos, lo que me interesa es otra cosa.-le dice Naruto.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?-le pregunta ella.

-Es muy difícil de explicar por teléfono, mejor ven para casa de Sasuke.-le contesta el.

-¿A casa de Sasuke?-pregunta ella sorprendida.

-Si, yo estoy aquí y será mas fácil hablar sin que Hinata se entere.-le dijo Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Qué es lo que están planeando ustedes dos?-pregunta furiosa Tenten.

-Si aprecias de verdad a Hinata ven.-le dijo Naruto y le colgó el teléfono.

-Te vas a morir Naruto.-grita con todas sus fuerzas Tenten.

-Toc, toc.-tocan a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

-Pasa Tenten.-dijo ella.

Tenten entra y le dice:

-Voy a salir, lo que pasa es que se me olvido algo.-

-No hay problema.-le dijo Hinata.

Cuando Tenten esta a punto de salir de pronto se detiene en seco y se voltea viendo a su amiga. Se dirige hacia ella y le arrebata lo que ella tiene en la mano, lo ce y le dice:

-No quedamos en que quemarías todos sus recuerdos.-

Hinata se levanta y le arrebata lo que Tenten le quito lo cual era una foto de Sasuke y le responde:

-Decidí que no.-

-¿Y por que guardar los recuerdos de alguien que te hace daño?-le reclama Tenten.

-Tenten, pienso en su novia, esa que vimos en el restaurante, estaba con Sai a lo mejor ya se dejaron y…

-Y quieres que regrese contigo.-la interrumpió Tenten.

-Además ¿Cómo sabes que esa era su novia?-preguntó Tenten.

-Por que el me lo dijo.-le contesta Hinata.

-Que anduviera con Sai no significa nada.-le dijo Tenten.

-Mejor por que no te vas a comprar lo que necesitas y me dejas en paz.-le dice Hinata.

-Está bien me voy.-le responde Tenten y tira la puerta a la salida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el restaurante:

-La ensalada estuvo deliciosa.-dijo Onikari.

-Me alegro que te gustara.-le dijo Sai.

-¿Te puedo proponer algo?-le pregunta Sai.

-Creo que no hay problema.-le responde Onikari.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-

Onikari lo mira con sorpresa.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunta ella.

-Mi amiga Ino organizo una fiesta y me gustaría que tú me acompañaras si te es posible.-le dijo Sai.

-No lo se.-le dijo Onikari un poco pensativa.

-Si es por tu novio, creo que ustedes necesitan tiempo y que mejor que una fiesta para que te distraigas.-le dice Sai.

-¿A que hora tengo que estar lista?-preguntó muy entusiasmada Onikari.

-Que tal si nos vemos a las 7:15pm al frente de este restaurante.-le propuso Sai.

-Me parece perfecto, pero creo que ya debo irme.-le dijo Onikari.

-Fue un placer estar contigo, hasta la noche.-dice Sai.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso… en la mejilla.

-Mesero la cuenta por favor.-dice Sai.

-No me importa que tengas novio, tú te vas a enamorar de mí como yo lo estoy de ti.- murmuraba Sai, el cual paga la cuenta y se va.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Uchiha:

-Din, Dun, Din, Dun-sonaba el timbre una y otra vez.

Hasta que un joven rubio abre la puerta.

-¡Tenten, que bueno que viniste!-exclamo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto.-le saludo Tenten.

-Pasa rápido que te estábamos esperando.-le dice el.

-Hola Tenten.-saludo Sasuke.

-Hola Uchiha.-le devolvió el saludo Tenten fríamente.

-Siéntate por favor.-le dijo Naruto.

Tenten tomo asiento y les preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que están planeando ustedes dos en contra de Hinata?-

-Tenten no es nada en contra de ella, al contrario la idea que a mi se me ocurrió es para que Sasuke y ella puedan aclararlo todo.-le explico rápidamente Naruto.

-Naruto estas loco, eso no puede ser.-le dijo Tenten.

-¿Por qué no? Ella y yo tenemos derecho de hablar y además yo la amo.-le dice de repente Sasuke.

-Claro la amas tanto y tienes novia.-le dice Tenten sarcásticamente.

-Bueno ya vasta, nos vas a ayudar ¿si ó no?-le dice Naruto a Tenten.

-Depende, aunque yo pienso que no hay nada que hacer.-respondió Tenten.

-Tenten, Hinata y yo nos merecemos otra oportunidad.-le dice Sasuke.

-No lo creo.-le dijo Tenten a la defensiva.

-¡Ya, ya! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en cosas tontas, mejor les cuento mi idea.-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos.

-¡Ok!-exclamaron Tenten y Sasuke a la misma vez.

-Mi idea es la siguiente: Tenten tu vas a convencer a Hinata para que te acompañe a la fiesta de Ino-al escucharlo Tenten se proponía a interrumpirlo pero Naruto al darse cuenta le izo una seña con la mano para que no lo hiciera, y continuo-mientras ustedes se preparan de casualidad yo llamare y hablare con Hinata y le diré que Kakashi-sensei nos quiere ver para hablar sobre una misión, yo le diré el lugar y allí la va a estar esperando Sasuke.-termino Naruto.

-Yo no quiero ir para ninguna fiesta.-le dijo rápidamente Tenten.

-Que no entendiste, tu no vas a ir por que cuando yo llame ella vendrá al lugar de la cita.-le dijo Naruto.

-Ok, pero fíjate en la manera en que me hablas.-le dijo Tenten.

-¿Están dispuestos a seguir el plan?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ok, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar a Hinata.-dijo Sasuke.

-Y tu Tenten?-

-Hum… esta bien todo por Hinata.- respondió ella.

-Solo una pregunta ¿Cómo a que horas vas a llamar?-preguntó Tenten.

-A las 7:30pm.-respondio Naruto.

-Que bien, ya me voy.-dijo Tenten.

Sasuke y Naruto la acompañaron a la puerta.

-Adiós.-se despidió ella de los chicos.

Antes de que ella se fuera Sasuke le dice:

-Tenten, de verdad muchas gracias.-

-No hay de que Uchiha, pero donde la trates mal otra vez te va air muy mal te lo aseguro.-le dijo ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si tan solo no me hubieras engañado, pero claro así son todos los hombres.- le decía Hinata a una foto de Sasuke.

-¿Hablando sola?-preguntó Tenten parada junto a la puerta.

-Ahhhh.-grito Hinata asustada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-le reclamo Hinata.

-Ok.-dijo Tenten.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta Hinata.

-Primero quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso antes de que yo me fuera, y luego te quiero pedir que me acompañes a una fiesta y no es cualquier fiesta, es la fiesta de Ino.-le dijo Tenten.

-Sobre lo que paso hace un rato olvídalo no pasa nada y sobre lo de la fiesta no tengo ánimos para ir.-le respondió Hinata.

-Vamos Hinata es la fiesta de la fiesta de Ino, donde van a estar todos nuestros amigos.-le decía Tenten tratando de animarla.

-Ándale, mejor por que no me dices: vamos a la fiesta es que quiero ver a Neji.-dijo Hinata imitando la voz de Tenten.

-¿De eso se trata, verdad?-le pregunta ella.

Tenten se sonroja un poco y le contesta:

-Pues… si de eso se trata.- mintió Tenten.

-Bueno siendo así te voy a acompañar a la fiesta.-dijo Hinata.

-¡Gracias amiga!-dijo Tenten con alegría y abrazo a su amiga.

-Ya Tenten que tenemos que prepararnos.-le dijo Hinata quitándosela de encima.

-Pues ya me voy que tengo que ver lo que me voy a poner.-le dijo Tenten quien se va para su habitación a pensar cuales de los pocos vestidos que tiene se pondrá.

-Lo que hace el amor.-dijo Hinata con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Esta bueno ya Hinata, no te vas a pasar toda la vida sufriendo por un idiota como ese, te tienes que divertir un poco y eso es lo que vas a hacer esta noche.-se dijo a si misma Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Uchiha:

-Naruto pero no se que ponerme para esta noche.-le decía Sasuke a su amigo muy preocupado.

De momento ellos escucharon como se abría y se cerraba la puerta y decidieron ir a ver de quien se trataba.

-Esa tiene que ser tu novia.-le dijo Naruto.

Efectivamente se trataba de ella, Onikari al verlos les dijo rápidamente:

-Ya veo que todavía tienes visitas.-

-Si todavía.-dijo el.

-Solo te voy a comunicar que esta noche voy a salir a una fiesta, por supuesto iré yo sola, así que tienes la noche libre.-dijo ella y se retiro para su habitación.

-Que novia tan ligerita tienes.-dijo Naruto en forma de burla.

-De verdad no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer, ella es una caprichosa.-dijo Sasuke restándole importancia a lo que le había dicho Onikari.

-Mejor vamos a ver lo que te pondrás para tu cita.-le dijo Naruto.

2 horas después:

-Listo ya quedaste.-le dijo Naruto a Sasuke cuando se termino de arreglar un lazo negro alrededor de su cuello que quedaba a tonos con sus pantalones negros camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-¿Tú crees que me veo bien?-le pregunta Sasuke un poco disgustado con la ropa.

-Anímate te ves, mejor dicho nos vemos súper bien.-le contesto Naruto quien utilizaba una vestimenta idéntica a la de el.

-Lo que yo creo es que parecemos payasos.-le dijo Sasuke.

-Ya casi es hora de llamar a las chicas, así que vámonos para la sala.-le dijo Naruto, quien lo llevo a puros empujones.

Ya allí se encontraron con Onikari que ya iba de salida, ella lo miro y le dijo:

-Me doy cuenta que tú no desperdicias el tiempo.-

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.-le respondió el.

-Adiós Osito.-se despidió ella, la cual vestía un traje hermoso color plata mas o menos hasta la rodilla.

-Que bueno que ya se fue.-dijo Sasuke.

-Mejor voy a llamar a las chicas antes de que se haga tarde.-dijo Naruto.

El cual tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la casa de Hinata, en donde sonó y rápidamente Hinata lo contesto.

-Bueno ¿Quién habla?

-Hinata que bueno que contesta soy Naruto.-

-¿Qué quieres? Por que para que te enteres, estoy muy enojada contigo.-

-Te llamo por que Kakashi-sensei nos necesita para hablarnos de una misión.-

-¿Una misión¿Y tiene que ser ahora?-

-Si, dijo que nos diéramos de prisa.-

-Y ¿En donde nos vemos?-

-En el parque.-

-¿Qué¿Estas seguro?-

-Si, si ya me tengo que ir, adiós.-y le cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Bueno¿Hola, Naruto?-

-Me colgó el teléfono, pero que se cree ese mono amarillo.-gritaba Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-le pregunta Tenten.

-Me colgó, ese mono amarillo me colgó el teléfono.-le dice ella.

-¿Y que quería?-

-Me dijo que Kakashi-sensei, nos quiere ver, eso quiere decir que no te voy a poder acompañar a la fiesta.-le dijo Hinata.

-No importa iré yo sola.-le dijo Tenten.

-Sabes lo mas raro es el lugar donde me cito, pero ya no importa, además es tardísimo, mejor ya me voy.-le dijo Hinata.

-Suerte.- le desea Tenten.

-Igual, y aprovecha y por lo menos róbale unos 15 besos al Hyuga.-le dijo Hinata.

Ambas empezaron a reírse. Luego de eso Hinata se va rumbo a su cita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te vez hermosa.-le dijo Sai a Onikari cuando la vio.

-Tú no estas tan mal.- le dijo ella.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunta el.

-Cuando quieras.-

Y ambos se fueron rumbo a la fiesta donde todo puede pasar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado más o menos 15 minutos:

-¿Dónde estará Naruto? Por que no lo veo por ningún lado.-se preguntaba Hinata a la misma vez que miraba para todos lados a ver si lo veía.

Entonces una voz le dijo al oído:

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-

Ella sintió algo muy extraño, era una sensación de miedo, de sorpresa, de emoción y de un poco de enojo, todo a la misma vez. Se dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a la persona que le había hablado y le dijo:

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-

-Sorpresa.-dijo Sasuke.

-Sabes pues dale la sorpresa a otra por que yo ya me voy, alguien mejor que tu me esta esperando.-le dijo Hinata fríamente, que ya se iba pero se detiene cuando Sasuke le dice:

-Naruto no vendrá, tuvo algo mejor que hacer.-

-¿Y tú…-no termino la pregunta y comenzó a gritar:

-Ustedes fueron lo que planearon todo esto.

-Cálmate, fue la única manera para que tú y yo pudiéramos hablar.-le dijo Sasuke.

-Pues no va a funcionar, por que me voy.-le grita ella.

-No, no, no tu no te vas.-le dijo el interponiéndose en su camino.

-Tú y yo no nos vamos de este lugar hasta que hablemos. Por que tu no eres la única que esta enojada, no claro que no, por que yo también necesito algunas explicaciones y tu me las vas a negar.-le explico tranquilamente Sasuke.

-Esta bien como quieras pero nada va a volver a ser como antes.-le aseguro ella.

-Eso esta mejor, ahora nos vamos a sentar en aquel banquito y hablaremos tranquilamente.-le dijo el.

Hinata lo mira con un poco de desconfianza pero termina aceptando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin termine este cap. que me ha costado mucho trabajo. Ese no iba a hacer el final pero por lo extenso que fue lo tuve que cortar y la otra parte escribirla en otro cap.

Aunque creo que al final todos se fueron a cumplir con sus citas unos para divertirse, otros para recordar y aclarar confusiones. Pero todos se preguntan ¿Qué paso con Tenten y Naruto? No se preocupen que Tenten se fue a divertirse también aunque no fue con Neji si no con Naruto. El llego a la casa y la invito a bailar a una discoteca nueva que abría esa noche y ella felizmente acepto. Y aclaro que no es un Naru-Ten.

Es pero sus Reviews.


	6. Verdades

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus Reviews que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir para adelante con esta historia.

Para este cap. decidí utilizar la canción de RBD "Hoy que te vas", la canción al igual que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Verdades

-A ver Sasuke, según tú que explicación yo te tengo que dar.-le dice ella.

-Me tienes que explicar que significa esto.-le dijo el sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre.

-¿Y eso que es?-

-Mejor léelo y sabrás.-le dijo Sasuke dándole el sobre.

Hinata lo tomo y rápidamente leyó la carta que se encontraba a dentro:

_Sasuke:_

_De verdad lamento todo lo que paso, pero es mejor que ya no te preocupes por mi, ya que yo en este tiempo aclare mis sentimientos y me di cuenta de que realmente yo estoy enamorada de Gaara y decidimos casarnos, espero que tu rehagas tu vida y que me olvides._

_ Hinata,_

-Yo no escribí esta carta.-dijo ella al terminar.

-Y tu crees que soy adivino.-le respondo el.

-Pero aun así tú no te tenías que comprometer.-le dice ella.

-De verdad que tu no entiendes, que querías que hiciera cuando estábamos tan lejos y recibo esta clase carta, yo creía que tu me habías traicionado, por eso tome la decisión de comprometerme para tratar de olvidarte, o tu crees que fue fácil dormir pensando que tu estabas con otro.-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, de verdad no se que decir.-No comprendo como llego esta carta a ti.

-Ahora que se todo y se la razón que tuviste para hacer lo que hiciste, creo que te debo una disculpa por la forma en que te hable.-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Me perdonas?- 

-Claro que te perdono.-le dijo el acariciándole suavemente su linda cara.

-¿Y tú a mí?- 

-Por supuesto que si.-le respondió ella y hizo algo que ya no podía aguantar, se acerco completamente a el y le dio un tierno beso.

-Te amo.-le dijo el entre el beso.

-Yo también.- le dijo ella ya separándose de el.

-Sasuke, creo que antes de hacernos ilusiones otra vez, tú sabes que hay algo que lo cambia todo, y eso es tu compromiso con esa joven.-

-Si pero eso se puede arreglar diciéndole que ya no hay boda, además Naruto es testigo de que no nos llevamos bien.-

-Tenias que ser hombre, las cosas no se arreglan así, tienes que pensar en sus sentimientos.-

-Ok, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor cuéntame lo que hiciste cuando yo no estaba y de paso me das todos los besos que me merezco por mi ausencia.-

-No me digas, después de todo lo que paso.-

-Hablo en serio Hinata.-le dijo el robándole uno.

-Tramposo.-

-Pues entonces cuéntame todo lo que hiciste sin mí.-

-La mayoría del tiempo no hacia nada solo extrañarte…

"_Ya no podría despertar_

_Sabiendo que no estás"_

Me sentía triste tras tu ausencia, no sabia como levantarme y salir como si nada.

"_No me interesa la verdad_

_Ni quiero preguntar"_

Todos te extrañaban pero como yo nadie. Extrañaba tu mirada y todo lo que tú me dabas.

"_Pues los silencios_

_Se han vuelto eternos_

_Cuando te vas"_

Naruto y Tenten trataban de mantenerme ocupada pero mi mente estaba en un mundo aparte donde nada pasaba y eso me desesperaba.

"_Por que no aguantaría_

_Vivir sin tus labios_

_Ni un solo día más"_

Caía la noche y mi tristeza aumentaba por que no te tenia, y para empeorar las cosas al parecer el tiempo pasaba lento y mas lento cada vez.

"_Me perdería sin tu abrazo_

_En esta soledad"_

No me podía imaginar sin ti, pero para bien o para mal me tenía que acostumbrar.

"_Ya no soporto continuar_

_Me cuesta el aceptar_

_Que tu recuerdo y tu mirada_

_Ya no regresarán"_

Lo único que me mantenía fuerte y no me dejaba hundirme completamente en la depresión, era tu regreso.

"_A mis sueños_

_Y a mi cuerpo_

_Hoy que te vas"_

Lo que más yo ansiaba, lo que mas quería, muy pronto regresarías a mi otra vez.

"_Por que no aguantaría_

_Vivir sin tus labios_

_Ni un sólo día más"_

Cuando lo que hacia me recordaba a ti, yo solo me refugiaba en tus fotos y recuerdos que era todo lo que tenia.

"_Me perdería sin abrazo_

_En esta soledad"_

Y aunque siempre estuve rodeada de muchas personas es como si ellas no existieran, por que no estabas tú.

Sasuke abraza muy fuerte a Hinata y le susurra en al oído:

-Ya estoy aquí y esta vez es para siempre.-

-Yo no voy a poder estar tranquila contigo hasta que tú hables con tu novia.-dijo ella seriamente.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, quiero disfrutar lo más que pueda esta noche tan especial, además me debes según mis cálculos unos 4,392 besos carisias y todas las cosas que te podrías imaginar.-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Sasuke si nos quedamos en este lugar sentados nos vamos a morir del frio antes de haber terminado.-

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a un lugar donde nos podamos calentar los dos juntos y así no pasamos frio y te podría enseñar algunos jutsu que nos serian muy útiles en el futuro.-

-Ok, acepto pero espero que lo me tengas que enseñar sea realmente bueno, por que he esperado mucho por ti.-

La pareja se fue a ese lugar donde según Sasuke todo lo que estuviese a su imaginación pasaría.

-Sabes Hinata lo que quiero que aprendas es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes que yo soy muy buen maestro.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Espera que lleguemos a nuestro rinconcito de amor.-

En un lugar no muy lejos de Konohoa:

-Hermana, cada día nuestro regreso esta más cerca.-

Bueno se que es muy cap. es muy corto, pero hubiera sido mas corto si no hubiera incluido la canción. Espero que les haya gustado la canción junto con la historia. Como se habrán dado cuento alguien esta de camino ¿Quién será? descúbranlo en el siguiente cap. 

Pero mientras voy a estar esperando sus Reviews.

Sayonara.


	7. Nada es lo Que Parece

Nada es lo Que Parece

-Al parecer Naruto y Tenten no llegaron a dormir, mi amor.- dijo Hinata, cuando entraba a la sala de su casa después de ver en las habitaciones.

-Que raro, pero mejor por que así tú y yo estamos solos.- comentó Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Hinata y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Sr. Uchiha, eso seria perfecto en otro momento, pero ahora usted tiene que hacerse cargo de otro asunto.- dijo Hinata de forma tranquila y cortante al mismo tiempo.

-Srta. Hyuga, creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, no sea tan cruel conmigo.- dijo Sasuke, que no le gusto que Hinata mencionara ese asunto tan importante.

-Sasuke, por favor sabes que no me siento bien sabiendo que estas comprometido, y creo que es mejor que vayas ahora misma a hablar con ella.

-Como quieras, a ti no te puedo decir que no. Me voy, pero después de hablar con ella que tal si te invito a comer para decirte como me fue.

-Ok.- contestó ella.

Sasuke se despide de Hinata y se va hacia su casa para ponerle fin a ese gran problema.

--

Entre tanto Tenten y Naruto van caminando de regreso a la casa después de una noche muy agitada.

-Naruto, la discoteca me gusto mucho.- comentó Tenten.

-Te dije Tenten, que te iba a encantar.-

-Sabes estoy muy preocupada, no se si la cita de Hinata habrá funcionado…

Tenten deja de hablar, ya que se dio cuenta de que Naruto no le estaba prestando atención. El rubio estaba mirando a un joven que estaba acompañado de una joven mayor que el.

-No puede ser el.- dijo de repente.

-Naruto tenemos que irnos y hablar con Hinata de inmediato.- dijo Tenten, quien también había visto a los jóvenes.

-Si, vámonos antes de que nos vean.

--

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Onikari no esta ahí. El pensó que Onikari se había ido, pero esa idea desapareció cuando vio todas las cosas de su prometida en su lugar. Llego a la conclusión de que ella no había llegado a dormir. Tomo la decisión de esperarla, por que si regresaba a donde Hinata y le decía que no había hablado con Onikari terminarían discutiendo. Hinata 

era el amor de su vida y no lo podía perder. Decidió sentarse y pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo a Onikari, ya que últimamente no tenían muy buena comunicación.

--

Naruto y Tenten llegaron muy alterados a su casa. Tanto que cuando abrieron la puerta de un golpe, Hinata que estaba arreglando algunas cosas se sobresalto y las dejo caer.

-Hinata necesitamos hablar contigo.- dijo muy alterada Tenten.

-Yo también con ustedes, pero ¿Por qué entran de esa manera?- preguntó algo preocupada por la menara en que se comportaban sus amigos.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia Hinata y la llevaron junto al sofá y todos se sentaron.

-Nosotros primero.- dijo Naruto.

-No, creo que ustedes me tiene que escuchar a mí.-

-Hinata es urgente que te digamos algo.- dijo Tenten en tono suplicante.

-Pero es…

-Él esta de regreso.- la interrumpió Naruto.

La sonrisa de Hinata se borro de inmediato, se había olvidado de él. De la respuesta que él buscaba. "¿Por qué ahora?", pensaba ella.

-Están seguros, eso no puede ser.- dijo Hinata, que todavía no salía del asombro.

-Hinata estamos seguros de que era él, no hay ni la menor duda.- contestó Tenten.

-Creo que es mejor que hables con él.- le aconsejo Naruto.

-¿Ustedes creen?-

Ambos asintieron a la misma vez.

-Pero ahora cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke?- le preguntó Tenten.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y les contó todo a sus amigos. Les dijo que la razón que tuvo Sasuke para comprometerse fue una carta que supuestamente ella había escrito diciendo que ella se había casado y que ya no lo quería.

-Peor al final hablamos muy bien las cosas y todo se arreglo.- terminó Hinata.

-Querrás decir "casi todo" por que aun el sigue comprometido con esa chica.- dijo Tenten.

-Él ya fue arreglar ese asunto y quedamos en vernos hoy.-

-Saben que, yo voy a buscar algo de comer por que tanta plática ya me dio hambre.- comentó Naruto, y se fue hacia la cocina.

--

-Haber Hinata, segura que no paso nada mas, digo por que me imagino que no se quedaron toda la noche hablando nada mas.- dijo muy curiosa Tenten.

-Tenten.- dijo Hinata, que se sonrojo un poco.

--

Ya había pasado más de medio día, y Onikari nada que aparecía. Eso a Sasuke más que preocuparlo lo ponía de mal humor. Ya se estaba cansando de esperarla, así que decidió ir a buscarla. Él pensaba que a ella se le había olvidado el camino y que no sabía como regresar.

--

Mientras en casa de Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, sonaba el teléfono y Naruto es quien contesta.

-Hola.-

-Naruto, ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué haces tú llamando a esta casa?- preguntó muy alterado Naruto.

-Solo dile que la espero en la cafetería dentro de 10 minutos y que sea puntual.- dijo el joven y cuelga el teléfono.

-Maldito.- grito Naruto.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Hinata.

Naruto no dijo nada.

-Era él, cierto.-

Naruto se vuelve a quedar callado.

-Respóndeme, yo quiero saber.-

-Si, era él.-

-¿Y que quería?-

-Hablar contigo en la cafetería en 10 minutos.-

-Ok, si quiere hablar conmigo, pues iré hablar con él.-

-¿Y si viene Sasuke, que le digo?-

-Que salí, y que no tardo.- dijo ella y se va.

--

10 minutos después…

Cuando Hinata llega a la cafetería lo ve a él esperando la en la entrada.

-Es bueno verte, Hinata.-

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó ella, solo por cortesía.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si entramos?-

-Ok, pero que sea rápido.-

Ambos entraron a la cafetería y se sientan en unas de las mesas mas alejadas. Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, pero decidida.

-Hinata la pregunta es simple y te la repito por si ya se te había olvidado: ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Yo…no…

-¡Que!- exclamo el joven.

-Sasuke volvió y nos reconciliamos, además tú sabes que yo no estoy enamorada de ti.-

-Hinata, él no te ama, pero yo si.-

-Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya.- dijo Hinata, se levanta de la silla, y se va.

-Hinata, espera.- decía el joven, mientras la seguía.

Él la detiene en medio de la calle y la besa a la fuerza. Justo en ese momento Sasuke estaba pasando por allí. Él se detiene en seco, cuando ve a Hinata besándose con ese joven. Por un instante pensó en ir a reclamarle a ambos esa traición, pero una mejor idea pasaba por su mente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hinata logro separarse del joven, le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo.

En la cabeza de Sasuke se repetía como una película la imagen de Hinata besándose con otro. "No puede ser que Hinata me engañe con…."

--

**¡Por fin después de un largo tiempo pude escribir este Cap.! Les confieso que me tranque un poco y no encontraba la manara de escribir lo que tenia en mi mente. Pero ya pude y quedo justo como yo quería, misterioso. ¿Quién será ese joven? Pues lo sabrán el próximo cap. que llevara como titulo ****La Fiesta****.**

**Gracias por a todos por sus Reviews, y por apoyar mi historia n.n**

**Espero actualizar pronto. Dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusto el cap. o si lo esperaban de otra manera.**

**Sayonara**


	8. La Fiesta

Estilo del texto:  
-conversación-  
"_pensamiento"  
-Flash Back-_

La Fiesta

Hinata todavía estaba algo nerviosa por lo que había sucedido. La llegada de ese joven se lo complicaba todo. Ella sabia que él siempre había estado enamorado de ella y eso había significado problemas para su relación con Sasuke.

Cuando Hinata llega a su casa se encuentra con Sasuke, quien la estaba esperando en la sala. Se dio de cuenta de que él estaba molesto por algo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Te dije que regresaría.- comentó Sasuke, con un deje de frialdad en su voz.

Hinata se apresura a sentarse junto a su novio, por que si no lo hacia sabia que sus piernas no soportarían mas su peso.

-¿En donde estabas?- preguntó con el mismo tono frio.

-Eh…yo estaba dando una vuelta para pasar el tiempo.- contesto ella, intentando sonar normal.

"_Mentirosa"_

Sasuke se voltea para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella trata de evitarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto nerviosa.-

-No nada, es que estaba pensando en lo que tú tenías que hablar con Onikari.-

"_Claro, besuquearte con otro es pensar en mi."_

_-_Ah… es solo eso o ¿Es algo más?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Te digo que es solo eso.-

-Pues para que te tranquilices ya hable con ella. No se lo tomo nada bien, pero acepto que nuestra relación no tiene futuro.-

En ese momento llega Naruto a donde ellos estaban.

-Que bien que la dejaste, ella lo único que hacia era gritar como una loca.-

-Baka estar escuchando conversaciones privadas es de mala educación.- dijo Sasuke.

-Es que tenía curiosidad, pero eso no importa, lo que cuenta es que ya te desasistes de ella.-

-Naruto, no lo digas de esa forma, ella también tiene sentimientos.- comentó Hinata.

-"_Por lo menos no es como tú, que no te importa jugar con los de los demás."-_

-¿Y ya se fue?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, se marcha dentro de una semana.-  
"_Tiempo suficiente para llevar acabo mi plan"_

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasa que no has dicho nada?-

-No me pasa nada, Naruto.-

-Mejor vamos a cenar y les cuento una idea que se me ocurrió.- dijo Naruto.

Ya durante la cena, Naruto les conto a todos que le había ocurrido celebrar una fiesta en nombre del amor entre Sasuke y Hinata. Para sorpresa de todos Sasuke no se opuso a la idea, según él aprovecharía ese momento para dar un anuncio muy importante. Dejo a Naruto y Tenten a cargo de prepararlo todo y ellos no se opusieron, aunque todavía estaban algo sorprendidos.

Después de cenar Sasuke dijo que era muy tarde y que tenia que irse.

-Sasuke-kun, estoy muy feliz, por que no te opusiste a la fiesta de Naruto.- dijo Hinata, en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de Sasuke.

-Hinata, la gente cambia más rápido de lo que te imaginas.-  
Le dio un frio beso y se fue.

Hinata sorprendida por esa fría despedida fue rápidamente a donde Naruto y Tenten.

-¿Ustedes notaron algo raro en Sasuke?-

-Claro que si, todavía estoy sorprendida por que acepto la fiesta.- dijo Tenten.

-Bueno si, pero la gente cambia.- dijo Naruto.

-Pero alguien como Sasuke…

-Chicas mejor me voy a la cama, y ya dejen de pensar en Sasuke, mejor piensen en la gran fiesta que tenemos que planear para dentro de una semana.- dijo Naruto, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Hinata, cambiando el tema, como te fue con él…-

Hinata le conto todo incluyendo lo del beso.

-Ese estúpido no se mide, como se le ocurre besarte a la fuerza.- dijo Tenten muy enojada.

-Tenten, Sasuke no se puede enterar de nada.-

-Yo opino todo lo contrario, tú tienes que hablar con él y contarle todo lo que ocurrió hoy.-

-No, nunca, Sasuke me dejaría y no quiero eso.-

-Bueno es tu decisión, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras en casa de Sasuke:

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías.- dijo Onikari, al ver llegar a Sasuke.

-Igual digo, por que cuando yo llegue por la mañana la que no estaba eras tú.-

-Pues se me hiso tarde, pero que bueno que llegas, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo, Onikari.-

-Mira si lo que me vas a decir es que me tengo que ir, pues quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a irme, por que…

-No, todo lo contario.- la interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Eso…Onikari yo no soy bueno para esto, pero lo he estado pensando y deberíamos darnos una oportunidad.-

-¿En serio piensas eso? Yo pensaba que tú no me querías.-

-Ya no pienses, por que eso no es lo tuyo.-

Onikari no pudo aguantar y se arrojo a los brazos del moreno y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Ya Onikari,-se la quita de enzima- mejor dime ahora lo que me tenias que decir.

-Ah, eso no tiene importancia.-

-Casi se me olvidaba, dentro de una semana Naruto celebrara una fiesta y es ahí donde anunciaremos la fecha de nuestra boda.-

-Sasuke, con esa noticia me haces la mujer más feliz.-

-Ya me voy a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado.-

-Adiós mi amor.- le dijo ella, quien también se dirige a su habitación y se sienta sobre su cama.

-¿Y ahora que le diré a Sai?-

Flash Back:

-_Onikari, no puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas.- dijo Sai._

_-Pues créelo._

_-Onikari, desde que te vi sentí algo muy especial, algo que no sentía desde que estaba con Sakura, pero ella se marcho sin impórtale mis sentimientos. Desde entonces estoy solo, pero al verte volví a saber lo que se siente estar enamorado de alguien.-_

_-Sai…no se que decir.-_

_-Solo dime que lo dejaras todo para irte conmigo. Aquí solo vas a sufrir los malos tratos de Sasuke, pero si te vas conmigo yo te cuidare y te hare la mujer mas feliz.-_

_-Yo no se.-_

_Sai se acerca a ella y la besa._

_-¿Y ahora que piensas?-_

_-Que besas mucho mejor que Sasuke.-_

_-Jajaja.-_

_-Sai, te prometo que cuando lo vea hablare con el y le diré que me voy y entonces me iré contigo.-_

_Onikari y Sai se vuelven a besar._

Fin del Flash Back.

Onikari se encontraba muy confundida, no sabia a ciencia cierta a quien amaba. De lo que estaba segura es que no pudo dejar a Sasuke como se lo había prometido a Sai, si no que acepto a seguir con el. Decidió acostarse para al otro día pensar cual iba hacer su próximo paso.

La semana pasaba muy rápido. Naruto y Tenten, no descansaban por que tenían que terminar los preparativos para la fiesta. El tiempo que Sasuke pasaba con Hinata, no le importaba disimular que algo pasaba y se mostraba muy frio. Ese joven había dejado de molestar a Hinata, aunque a veces la llamaba. Onikari trataba por todos los medios de evitar encontrarse con Sai, ya que desde aquel día no se le había ocurrido una buena explicación.  
Todos fueron invitados a la fiesta, sin importar si eran conocidos o no. Eso incluyo al joven visitante.

Ya había llegado la noche de la fiesta.

-Tenten, estoy muy nerviosa.- dijo Hinata, quien lucia un hermoso vestido de color azul plateado en forma de V y amarre en el cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto. Era de un largo hasta el tobillo. Con un escote al lado izquierdo en el muslo. En la cintura una tela de un azul mas oscuro lo decoraba.

-Clámate, que todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Tenten, que también lucia un hermoso traje de color amarrillo pastel.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, aparece Naruto, vistiendo una camisa de manga larga color anaranjada y pantalón largo color negro.

Todos salieron muy felices hacia el gran salón en donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron primero pasaron por una recepción, donde fueron recibidos por Shizune y otras dos personas. Ellos los recibieron muy contentos y los guiaron por un largo pasillo. Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta y dejo al descubierto un hermoso salón con muchas mesas circulares a la derecha y una gran pista de baile a la izquierda. En el fondo del salón se encontraba una pequeña tarima. Todo estaba adornado con flores y algunas telas de color violeta.

-Les quedo muy lindo el lugar, los felicito.- dijo Hinata.

-Gracias.- dijeron al unisonó Tenten y Naruto.

Pero la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció al ver a Sasuke acompañado de su ex prometida. Sasuke se percato de que tenia 6 pares de ojos encima y le dijo algo a Onikari, luego se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Que bueno que llegaron, la fiesta no estaría completa sin ustedes!- dijo este con su acostumbrado tono frio.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hace Onikari aquí?- preguntó algo confundida Hinata.

-Hinata eso no tiene importancia, mejor vengan que casi esta por comenzar.-

Los 4 se dirigieron a su mesa, que por alguna razón tenia 3 asientos en lugar de 4 como debería. Pero Hinata no se quiso sentar por que quería hablar a solas con Sasuke.

-Mi amor todavía no me has dicho como luzco.- comentó Hinata.

Sasuke la observa detenidamente y luego dice:

-Bien.-

-Tu también estas muy guapo y…- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que al ver a las personas que acababan de llegar quedo totalmente paralizada. Sintió como la mano de Sasuke tiraba de ella y la llevaba hasta los recién llegados.

-Gaara, Temari, es un gusto tenerlos aquí, aunque ya estaba pensando que no vendrían.- saludó Sasuke.

-Nunca nos podríamos perder tu fiesta.- dijo Temari.

-Hinata ¿No piensas saludarlos?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Ho-hola.- dijo muy nerviosa.

-Adelante, que llegaron justo a tiempo para oír un anuncio importante que tengo que hacer.-

Hinata logro escapar de ahí y se dirigió a hacia la mesa donde se hallaban Naruto y Tenten.

-No puedo creer que invitaran a Gaara.- dijo entre nerviosa y furiosa.

-El no estaba en la lista, te lo juro.- se defendió Tenten.

-Hinata, tienes que tranquilizarte o vas a llamar la atención de todos.- dijo Naruto.

-No puedo.-

-Su atención por favor-comenzó a decir Sasuke desde la tarima- Me quiero dirigir a ustedes en estos momentos para hacerle saber que aproximadamente dentro de 3 meses todos ustedes estarán invitados a mi boda. Por fin y aunque algunos no lo crean he encontrado el amor de mi vida. Ella es una mujer excepcional, cariñosa, pero sobre todo es una mujer honesta. No es como otras que utilizan a las personas y que te hacen creer cosas para que luego te traicionen de la peor manera.

Quiero que suba aquí a la tarima mi hermosísima prometida Aneca Onikari. La joven subió a la tarima entre aplausos y murmullos de los invitados.

Hinata no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, pensaba que todo era una pesadilla. Se levanto automáticamente de su asiento seguida por Tenten y Naruto. Ella se dirigía a el quien ya había bajado de la tarima con su ahora prometida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le gritó con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Significa que me caso con la mujer que amo.-

-Tú no la amas a ella, si no a mi, tu mismo me lo dijiste.-

-Hinata, primero que nada yo aprendía a no creer en todo lo que me dicen y segundo ya deja de fingir que me amas. Ya deja de ser tan falsa, en serio todavía me pregunto como pude perdonarte.-

-Te odio.- le gritó y salió corriendo.

Tenten prácticamente tuvo que tirar de Naruto y evitar que este le pegara a Sasuke y salieron detrás de Hinata.

También, pero muy disimuladamente Gaara salió tras ellos.

--

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero al fin pude terminarlo. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews. Espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones pueda actualizar mas rápido no tan solo esta historia sino la otra q tengo sin actualizar.  
Dejen sus Reviews para saber lo que piensan de este cap. que enreda las cosas un poco más. Les adelanto que podrá haber un poco de GaaHina, pero siempre al final va a terminar SasuHina. **

**Hasta la próxima  
Sayonara**


	9. Desahogo y un Nuevo Comienzo

Desahogo y un Nuevo Comienzo

Después de la discusión con Hinata, Sasuke decidió seguir con la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado y enfrentar su realidad, que en 3 meses se casaría, no con la mujer que amaba, pero la que realmente amaba lo había engañado.

-Contigo quería hablar.-le dijo Sai a Onikari, que al fin había logrado quedarse a solas con la joven.

-Sai…yo…quería.- intentaba decir ella.

-¡¿Qué royos querías, tomarme por idiota?!- le grito él.

Onikari lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no le respondió nada.

-Si eso era lo que querías, pues te felicito lo lograste, yo te abrí mi corazón, te conté acerca de mis sentimientos y tú solo me utilizaste como a ti se te dio la gana. Me dijiste que ya no tenías nada que ver con el Uchiha, que él no te quería y ahora sales con que te casas con él…-

-Sai todo tiene una explicación.- interrumpió Onikari llorando.

-¿Qué explicación puede haber? Te casas y eso es todo lo que cuenta.-

-Yo lo iba a dejar, pero no pude, Sasuke me pidió perdón.- explico Onikari.

-No pudiste, eso deja en claro que yo no te importo.- dijo Sai, tratando de no gritar.

-La verdad es que estoy confundida.- se justifico Onikari.

-Sabes ya no me importa, quédate con Uchiha, yo podre vivir con todo este amor, aunque no será fácil.-

-Sai…-dijo Onikari casi en un susurro.

-Adiós Onikari y aunque no lo creas ha sido un placer conocerte.- dijo y se despide dándole un ultimo beso en sus labios.

-Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre.- se dijo Onikari, mientras observaba como él se alejaba hasta salir del gran salón.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Esta muy mal, yo nunca la había visto así.- le dijo Naruto a Tenten, quienes estaban muy preocupados por Hinata ya que desde llegaron de la fiesta ella se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Y todo por culpa de ese malnacido de Sasuke.- le grito Tenten.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer todo lo que paso, Sasuke no pudo ser capaz…-

-¡¿Capaz?! Naruto, le restregó en la cara que se casaba con otra y tú todavía crees que hay alguna explicación que justifique lo que hiso.- dijo Tenten muy alterada.

-Pues algo va a tener que decir.- comento.

-Mejor busca la forma de abrir la puerta.-

Justo en esos instantes se escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-Yo voy a ver quien es y tú busca la manera de abrir esa maldita puerta.-ordeno Tenten.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra nada más y nada menos que con Gaara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta rápidamente.

-Vine a saber como se encuentra Hinata.- respondió él.

-Ella esta muy mal, ya te enteraste ahora vete.- dijo Tenten de muy mala gana.

-Quiero verla.-y al decir eso entra a la casa dejando a una Tenten muy sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

-¡Oye ven para acá!- grito ella. Pero Gaara ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

-Ha Gaara eres tú.- dijo Naruto, no muy contento, pero el estaba mas concentrado en abrir la puerta la cual estaba forzando con un objeto.

-Gaara ¿Cómo te atreves a pasar sin permiso?- le reclamo Tenten al llegar a donde se encontraba él.

-Tenten lo único que quiero es ayudar a Hinata.-

-Hinata por favor abre.- dijo Naruto dándole puños y patadas a la puerta.

-Si me lo permiten intentarlo, creo que podre convencerla de salir.- intervino Gaara.

Naruto y Tenten se miraron y ya resignados asintieron.

-Hinata, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, se que lo que te ha pasado no es fácil, pero lo mejor es que te desahogues y yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte, pero necesito que salgas.- dijo Gaara con una voz dulce y tranquila.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y deja al descubierto un total desastre. Había cosas tiradas por todos lados, objetos rotos y lo peor era el aspecto de Hinata. De la joven hermosa no quedaba nada. Su vestido estaba todo roto, estaba despeinada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Hinata…-dijo Tenten con un hilo de voz al ver a su mejor amiga en esas condiciones.

-Quiero hablar con Gaara-kun.-pidió ella en un susurro.

-Claro, pueden hablar en la sala mientras nosotros tratamos de recoger este desastre.-

Gaara dirige a Hinata de la mano a la sala y ambos se sientan en un sofá uno al lado del otro.

-Hinata, aunque me duela decírtelo, pero te lo dije. Te dije que Uchiha no te quería y que solo te haría sufrir y no sabes cuanto me duele que no me hubieras escuchado…-

-Basta Gaara-kun, acepte hablar contigo, pero no fue para que me recuerdes todo lo que ya paso y lo baka que fui.- le interrumpió Hinata llorando cada vez mas.

-Lo siento Hinata, te juro que él se arrepentirá de lo que te hiso.- dijo Gaara con un deje de furia en su voz.

-Calla, que no me gusta que hables de esa manera.- dijo ella rápidamente.

-Mira se que no es el mejor momento, pero mi oferta de matrimonio sigue en pie.-

-No, lo siento mucho, pero lo menos que quiero ahora es otra relación.-

-Pero yo pienso que es lo mejor, yo te hare feliz y tú lo sabes.- insistió ante la negativa de Hinata.

-Si vas a seguir con lo mismo es mejor que te vayas.-

-Ok, no volveré a repetir, solo te quiero pedir una cosa.-

-¿Y como que será?-

-Que me permitas estar cerca de ti en estos momentos tan duros.-

-Claro, te voy a necesitar a ti y a todos mis amigos ahora más que nunca.-

-Bueno ya se hace tarde, es mejor que descanses para que mañana estés lista para cuando te venga a recoger.-puntualizo Gaara.

-No se si tenga ganas de salir.-

-Las tienes, así que a primera ahora vendré por ti.-

-Esta bien.-

Gaara se acerco a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo. Luego Hinata lo acompaño a la puerta y el se retira. Hinata se dirige hacia su habitación donde se encontraban Tenten y Naruto tratando de salvar algo.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Tenten, al verla llegar.

-Si.-

-Después de todo creo que es una buena persona.-comento Tenten.

-Es un aprovechado.- comento Naruto, a quien Gaara nunca le había caído bien.

-Naruto trata de llevarte bien con el.-dijo Tenten.

-Me invito a salir mañana, así que mejor dejen eso que me quiero acostar a dormir.-

-Yo mejor me guardo mi opinión y me voy a comer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya entrada la madrugada, Sasuke y Onikari llegaron a su casa. Cuando ella se dirigía a su habitación Sasuke le pregunta:

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy distraída y eso que tú eras la más feliz con el compromiso.- dijo esto ultimo con un tono sarcástico.

Esta la mira algo sorprendida antes de responder:

-No es nada, solo que estoy cansada.-mintió-Pero, ¿Qué tanto hablabas con la joven que acompañaba a tu amigo Naruto?-le preguntó muy curiosa.

-Ah…ella, pues le decía unas cuantas verdades que no le había podido decir, pero no te preocupes que eso ya no tiene la mayor importancia.- contesto.

-Ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos después.- se despidió ella dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Este también se va a descansar, pero duda mucho poder hacerlo ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata.

Se quito el saco y se desabotono la camisa y se metió a la cama. Se sentía lo suficientemente vago para desvestirse completamente y ponerse la pijama.  
Por ratos se le venia a la cabeza todos los momentos que paso con Hinata y se pensaba que todo era una mentira, que ella nunca lo engaño. Pero luego llegaban imagines de Gaara con Hinata besándose apasionadamente a sus espaldas, engañándolo vil mente. También se imaginaba a Gaara acariciándola y eso le irritaba.  
-"_Ellos deben estar juntos en estos momentos".- pensó.  
_Intento no pensar en ella, pero el recuerdo de Hinata lo perseguí y hasta llego a pensar en ir a buscarla.

-No, eso no. Yo no la voy a ir a buscar, no le daré el gusto de que me vea dudar sobre mis sentimientos sobre Onikari y que piense que todavía la amo como nunca ame a nadie. Además para que si ella debe estar de lo mas feliz con Gaara.- se dijo y descarto esa opción de inmediato.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un mes después…

Se podría decir que en este mes Hinata había superado bastante bien todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella tuvo el apoyo de todos y en especial de Gaara que no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Ellos parecían inseparables. Tenten empezaba a aceptar a Gaara como un amigo. Sin embargo Naruto no lo sobrellevaba ni un poquito, cosa que ponía a Hinata en una situación incomoda. Por eso ella visitaba a Gaara a su casa, y hasta en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir.

Sasuke trato de poner mas entusiasmo para los preparativos de la boda y a veces llegaba a pensar que se casaba con Hinata, cosa que no lo ponía feliz consigo mismo. Le alegro que Onikari se hubiera hecho amiga de Ino, por que de esa manera no la tendría que aguantar todo el día. Aunque él ni sospechaba que la principal razón de esa amistad era que Ino la mantenía informada de cómo se encontraba Sai. Según ella él se había ido de Konohoa y de ves en cuando le enviaba una carta.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En casa de Gaara:

-Entra y ponte cómoda.-le indica este a Hinata después de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Me encanto mucho la película.-dijo ella.

-A mi también, ¿Pero si te cuento algo no se lo dices a nadie?- le pregunta y ella asintió.

-Más que la película, me gustaste tú, creo que te preste más atención a ti que a la película.- Hinata sonríe un poco y el le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Me gustas mucho y lo sabes.-

-Lo se, pero creo que todavía no estoy lista para corresponderte.-

-Yo creo que si.-

-Durante este mes tú me has ayudado mucho y también he descubierto sentimientos nuevos en mí…

Antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Hinata se va acercado a Gaara muy despacio….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por sus reviews y por su apoyo. ****Este es el fin de este capitulo, se que salió muy largo pero era necesario. Termino justo como quería, por que será que siempre me ha gustado el misterio. Espero sus Reviews con sus comentarios. Y ya el próximo cap. se llamara Algo Inesperado.**

**Sayonara n.n**


	10. Algo Inesperado I

Algo Inesperado l

-Hinata que bueno que al fin despertaste.- le dijo Gaara sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Dormí mucho?- pregunto ella.

-No te sabría decir, pero Tenten esta preocupada por ti.- dijo y le pasaba su móvil donde habían 5 llamadas de su amiga.

-Bueno creo q ya es hora de irme, la llamare cuando vaya de camino.- dijo poniéndose en pie.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, oye que Gaara le dice:

-Espera.-

Gaara llega rápidamente a donde esta ella.

-Te quería preguntar, bueno te quiero decir, que…-

-Anda Gaara dilo ya.- lo animo ella.

-Ok, pues tu sabes que hace un mes mi hermana se regreso a Suna, pero le ha surgido un problema y tengo que viajar una semana y bueno la pregunta es ¿Qué si tú quisieras viajar conmigo?-

A Hinata la petición la tomo por sorpresa, era una decisión difícil.

-Necesito pensarlo primero.-

-Es que no se puede por que tengo que viajar mañana.-

Otra cosa inesperada, nunca pensó que tuviera que decidirlo en ese instante.

-No lo se… es algo complicado.-

-Hinata es lo mejor que te puede pasar.- insistió Gaara.

Y era cierto no tenia nada que perder, además la distancia ayudaría mucho.

-Esta bien acepto viajar contigo.-

Hinata y Gaara se despidieron con hasta pronto, ya que se verían dentro de algunas horas. En el camino a casa, Hinata pensó profundamente en lo que le había ocurrido en el departamento. Ella se sentía mal, pero ella no podía estar, había sido solo una vez casi un mes atrás, no simplemente ella no podría.  
Llego a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación a empacar lo necesario para una semana.

En eso Tenten entra.

-Perdón, estaba abierta.-

-No importa.-

-¿Por qué empacas? ¿Te vas de viaje o algo así?-

- Si, mañana me voy a Suna con Gaara una semana.- respondió.

-Espero que te diviertas.-

-Tratare, aunque debo contarte algo.-

-A ver dime.-

-Hoy cuando llegue del cine con Gaara estaba sentada en su sala y de pronto me des…-no pudo terminar la frase, por que en eso llego Naruto con un gran embace lleno de mantecado.

-Ahh, hola Hinata, ¿Te vas de la casa?-

-No, solo se va con Gaara una semana a Suna.- contesto Tenten antes de que Hinata pronunciara una sola palabra.

-Ya me voy, por que saben que el tema del cabeza de fresa esta mas que enterado para mi.- dijo Naruto y cerro la puerta de un tirón.

-Que mal le va.-

-Tenten ¿Tú crees que algún día lo supere?- pregunto algo triste Hinata.

-Sabes lo que piensa, él todavía cree que hay una explicación sobre lo que pasó.-

-Ya tengo sueño y mañana será un día pesado.- dijo Hinata

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir.-

Ambas amigas se despidieron y Hinata se fue a la cama y al cerrar los ojos se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al otro día Hinata recogió lo que le faltaba para estar completamente lista. Comió algo ligero, se despidió de sus amigos y salió hacia el departamento de Gaara y de allí ambos se irían al aeropuerto.

* * *

-Naruto ya quita esa cara, por favor.- le dijo Tenten mientras recogía la mesa.

-Es la única que tengo, sabias.- le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Estas insoportable, mejor ve y compra unas cosas que necesito, ahí esta la lista.- dijo señalando un papel que estaba pegado al refrigerador.

Sin decir nada Naruto toma el papel y sale de la casa. El no podía creer que Hinata estuviera con Gaara, a el nunca le había gusta la amistad de ella con el por muchas razones. El sabía que Gaara había sentido algo por Hinata, pero ella estaba con Sasuke, cosa que a Gaara nunca le agrado.

Y sabía que Gaara era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para separarlos y quedarse con ella. Incluso le convino mucho el repentino viaje que Sasuke tuvo que hacer y Gaara supo aprovechar su ausencia.

Entonces ve a Sasuke caminado distraídamente por la calle. Se debate un poco entre ir o no ir a buscarlo. Decide acercarse.

-Hey, Sasuke, contigo quería hablar.- dice lo suficientemente alto para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunta el moreno cuando están frente a frente.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste no es de hombres y no me pareció justo.- le reclamo el rubio.

-Y lo que hiso Hinata no es de una mujer muy digna que digamos.-

-Creo que ella no se merece más insultos de tú parte.-

-Ya Naruto no la defiendas, o haber dime tú: ¿Qué harías si descubres que tu novia te engaña?- le pregunto el moreno y Naruto puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confundido Naruto.

-Hablo de que yo vi a Hinata besándose con Gaara y tú no sabes lo duro que eso fue para mí.-

-No lo puede creer, pero…

-No la vayas a defender, por que lo que yo vi es suficiente evidencia de su engaño.-

-No la iba a defender, por que eso me comprueba que ellos están juntos, lo que no puedo creer es por que ella te engaño de esa manera.-

-¿Juntos? Vaya no se por que me sorprende todavía.-

-Si, están de viaje…juntos.-

-Y yo que todavía creo en la posibilidad de que todo es mentira, y no puedo creer que todavía la ame y no encuentre la manera de aceptar que esta con otro.-

-Aquí hay algo muy extraño.- dijo muy pensativo Naruto.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos y fue Naruto quien rompió el silencio primero:

-Sasuke, ya me tengo que ir, ¿Pero no hay problema si voy esta noche a tu casa?-

-No claro que no.-

Dicho esto Naruto siguió su camino u nuevos pensamientos entraron en su mente. Ya por fin comprendía las acciones de su amigo, ahora lo que quería comprender eran las de su amiga. Ese no era el comportamiento normal de ella y había algo que no encajaba del todo a menos que…y el sabia la persona perfecta para ese trabajo.

Naruto busca su móvil y comienza a marcar unos números.

-_Bueno.-contestan al otro lado del teléfono._

* * *

**Primer que nada gracias a los que dejaron Reviews.  
Bueno este cap. lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, este mas bien es un relleno lo mas importante aunque todo es importante esta en la otra mitad. Se q esta cap. no me salió bien pero es que no estoy en mi mejor momento y la inspiración anda de viaje.**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**

**Sayonara**


	11. Algo Inesperado II

**Hola a todos, disculpen por la tardanza enserio no fue mi intención tardarme tanto en actualizar la historia, pero he regresado y ya les tengo listo los capítulos finales de la historia. Espero que la tardanza no haya acabado con las ganas de leer el final, ya que este fue mi primer fic en mis comienzos y se merece que lo termine aunque me haya tomado más de lo que imagine.**

**Ahora si podemos continuar**

Algo Inesperado II

El viaje a Suna solo duro algunas horas, ya para el medio día estaban en casa de Gaara. Hinata no se sentía muy bien, así que decidió ir directo a la habitación que estaba designada para ella. No había podido hablar con Tenten sobre lo que estaba sospechando que le sucedía. Ese cansancio y esos malestares solo podían significar una cosa que ella no podía aceptar y más en las circunstancias que se encontraba. Lo de Sasuke todavía le afectaba, pero tenía que superarlo ya después de un mes no podía seguir pensando en el Uchiha.

xxx

-Gaara, me han dicho que has traído a Hinata contigo.- le comento Temari al entrar al estudio privado de su hermano.

-Le ayudara a aceptar mi propuesta.- contesto este sin dejar de revisar unos papeles.

-Hermano sabes que ella no te ama, y hagas lo que hagas, aunque la tengas a tu lado eternamente nunca lo hará.- Temari todavía tenía esperanzas de que su hermano comprendiera la situación.

-Para todo en esta vida hay que tener paciencia hermana y yo tengo la suficiente, además la situación por la que está pasando Hinata la tiene en un estado de vulnerabilidad y terminara aceptando el amor que le estoy brindando.-

Al ver que su hermana decidía abandonar su estudio añadió:

-Ve con ella y hazle compañía, yo las acompañare en la cena.-

Temari fue a ver como se encontraba Hinata mas por iniciativa propia que por seguir las ordenes de su hermano. Ella había sido testigo de todo lo que Gaara había hecho en los últimos meses por tratar de conquistar a Hinata y sabía que ya estaba rayando en la obsesión.

Toco antes de entrar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata?- le pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Bien, aunque algo cansada. Pero pasa no te quedes ahí parada. Siéntate aquí conmigo.-

Temari no dudo y fue a hasta el borde d la cama y sentó junto a ella.

Hinata al darse cuenta de que Temari no articulaba palabra decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Sé que quizás te sorprendas verme aquí, y créeme a mí también me sorprende. Hace un mes estoy segura de no ver aceptado este viaje, pero tu hermano ha sido muy gentil conmigo y necesitaba salir de Konohoa aunque fuera por unos días.-

-No te puedo negar mi sorpresa, pero yo tengo que respetar las decisiones que toman ustedes. Solo una cosa Hinata…piensa muy bien lo que harás…a veces hay decisiones que son movidas por los malos entendidos y marcan las vidas para siempre.- diciendo esto Temari se pone en pie y se marcha, dejando a Hinata aun mas confundida sobre cual decisión tomar, pero no iba a pensarlo demasiado ya había tomado una decisión y era definitiva.

"_Por el bien de los tres."- pensó tocándose el vientre._

Mientras en Konohoa:

Din Don Din Don- y Sasuke abre la puerta y ve a Naruto en su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Dije que vendría a tu casa.- dijo el rubio y entro y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Dijiste por la noche y que yo sepa a menos que mis cálculos me fallen es por la tarde.- soltó Sasuke de muy mala gana y va tras de su amigo.

-Pero ya resolví el asunto que tenía pendiente.-

**Flash Back:**

Naruto busca su móvil y comienza a marcar unos números.

-_Bueno.-contestan al otro lado del teléfono._

_-Shikamaru, necesito que me consigas el número de celular de Temari…ahh y si es posible su dirección en Suna.-_

_-¿Cómo por qué tengo yo que hacer todo eso por ti?-_

_-Vamos yo sé que tú puedes, además tu te traías algo con ella.-_

_Silencio al otro lado de la línea…_

_-Espero tu llamada urgente y es para esta noche.- Y corta la llamada antes de recibir más negativas de parte de su amigo. Sabía que lo llamaría. Ahora decidió ir a casa de Sasuke a comer algo, se estaba muriendo del hambre, ya que no comió lo suficiente por discutir con Tenten._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**-**Ehh baka reacciona.-le gritaba y golpeaba Sasuke.

-Ya tampoco abuses.-

-Pues no te quedes como idiota, mejor dime que se supone que resolviste.-

-Todavía no me llaman, pero pronto lo harán y será la mejor solución. Por ahora vine a comer algo porque con lo que pasó con…bueno tú sabes pues no dejan ni comer en paz.-

Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería. No tenías fuerzas de sacar a patadas a su amigo además tampoco deseaba quedarse solo. Hinata vivía en su mente cada segundo de su existencia, hasta en sueños y se estaba volviendo loco. Se casaría y se iría lejos de todas las cosas que le recordaban a la mujer que más había amado…amaba y por desgracia amaría hasta la muerte.

Regresando a Suna:

-La cena estuvo grandiosa, Gaara.-dijo Hinata mientras él la acompañaba hasta su habitación. No se podía negar que Gaara era todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía y ese era el momento de hablar con él.

-Me alegra que disfrute todo lo que preparo para ti Hinata.-

Ella se aclara un poco la garganta para llamar su atención y le hace señas para que se siente en la cama junto a ella.

-Gaara-kun, tengo algo importante que decirte…-Hinata tomo aire y continuo y noto un brillo especial en los ojos de Gaara.

-Acepto casarme contigo…esta decisión no ha sido fácil, pero tu has sido mi apoyo y…-

-¡Hinata no sabes cuan feliz me haces!- Gaara la levanta y le dan un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo mandare a preparar todo no te preocupes, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible…-

Hinata lo interrumpe.

-Gaara, escúchame.- El hace silencio a lo que ella continuaba, pero estaba que no cabía de emoción.

-Quiero que sepas que no te amo y tú lo sabes, pero pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione…pero necesito un favor, es algo de lo que no estoy muy segura…-

-Dime mi amor lo que quieras… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Esto no me enorgullece, pero creo que estoy… estoy embarazada.- Hinata al culminar tenía la cabeza baja y con unas ganas de llorar muy grandes.

Gaara no sabía que decir. La noticia le sorprendió…le enojo más que nada. Su Hinata tenía en sus entrañas a un Uchiha, pero aun asi ella lo elegía a él como esposo e imaginaba que como padre para su engendro. Tenía que aceptarlo, ella se casaba más por despecho que otra cosa, pero sería suya y con el tiempo buscaría la manera de deshacerse de ese pequeño obstáculo como siempre hacia con todo lo que le estorbaba…como había hecho con Sasuke en su momento.

-Gaara si no quieres…-

-Sshh, calla mi vida, yo te acepto de todas formas. Sin importar que estés esperando un hijo de él. Para que veas cuanto te amo me hare responsable de tu hijo, para todos ese bebe es mío y esa es una de las razones de nuestro matrimonio además del amor que nos tenemos.- Gaara la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Gaara-kun, eres muy comprensivo…gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi.-

Luego de darle el beso de buenas noches, Gaara sale de la habitación de Hinata y ella se queda en penumbras. Pensaba que había sido muy afortunada porque su Gaara había tomado la noticia de su embarazo de la mejor manera. Le había dicho que no estaba muy segura, pero sí que había demasiadas posibilidades de ser verdad y que aunque resultara mentira de igual forma se casarían. Necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás. Solo regresaría a Konohoa a casarse, aunque él quería casarse en Suna Hinata insistió tanto que el no tuvo otro remedio más que hacerle prometer que cuando regresaran de nuevo a Suna a vivir, ella permitiría una gran fiesta en su honor y luego anunciarían la llegada de su bebe. Para hacer eso creíble debían de casarse más o menos en dos semanas.

No quería ni pensar en cómo sus amigos tomarían la noticia de su boda. Y como lo haría Sasuke…y que más da, si ella había humillado, lo mínimo que se merece es saber que ella lo olvidaría, aunque lo amara toda la vida.

En las calles de Konohoa:

Naruto tenía tanto afán por conseguir lo que quería que fue hasta casa de Shikamaru y no lo dejo en paz hasta que consiguió lo deseado. Por décima vez miro el papel que tenía en sus manos…llamaría…tenía que hacerlo, tanto esfuerzo no podía ser en vano. El resolvería el misterio que rodeaba ese asunto, ya que tantas peleas en tan poco tiempo le habían causado comer más de lo establecido y quería darle su merecido a Gaara.

Marco hasta que al tecer timbrazo contesto una fémina:

_-Hai-_

-Temari, por yami que bueno que eres tu.-

_-¿Naruto?, ¿Cómo tienes mi numero.- ella no sabía que decir._

-Necesitamos hablar de tu hermano, Hinata y Sasuke.-

_-Yo no se nada…por favor no me metas en esos asuntos.-_

-Vamos ayúdame, yo sé que hay algo raro en todo esto.- Naruto no rogaba, pero tenia fe en esa chica.

_-Te equivocaste…lo siento tengo que colgar.-_

Se cortó la llamada.

Temari sabía algo…pero había jurado no hablar…ella juro no hablar de lo sucedido con nadie. ¿Pero y si decía la verdad? ¿Si contaba lo que sabía? Quizás todo se arreglaría, quizás podría dormir tranquila…Pero quizás perdería a un hermano y eso no lo soportaría jamás…

xxx

Llamaría otra vez o buscaría otra forma de saber la verdad. Él estaba seguro de que la rubia sabía algo y con su ayuda o sin ella la verdad saldría a flote.

**Espero que les haya gustado luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar…El próximo lo subiré espero que esta semana si los estudios me lo permiten, pero como el fic está llegando a su fin espero no dejar pasar tiempo… De verdad muchas gracias a los que continuaban enviando sus reviews a pesar de la tardanza, no crean que no los leía solo que tenía que buscar la forma de escribir algo agradable…Ahora si hasta la próxima y espero sus consejos.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
